


All Our Own

by Olimpia_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olimpia_Stark/pseuds/Olimpia_Stark
Summary: [DESTIEL] Spoiler Alert: post 15x19Gracias a Jack, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero los Winchester se prometieron un último caso, quizás el más importante de todos.©La historia es mía pero los personajes y las imágenes de portada no me pertenecen. Créditos a quién corresponda.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Wayward Son

**Wayward Son**

Jack se encontraba a solo unos metros, tan inocente como siempre, y a la vez poderoso como nunca antes. No había nada en su presencia que lo diferenciara del joven muchacho que hace unas semanas no sabía conducir un automóvil, o hacer un simple globo con goma de mascar.

¿Quién diría que el mismísimo anti-cristo, el hijo de Lucifer, terminaría siendo la respuesta de todo? El nuevo y mejorado Dios. Cas pudo verlo, el paraíso en la tierra. Dean sólo deseaba que estuviera ahí para presenciarlo, para ver sus ojos llenos de orgullo, la clase de orgullo que solo un padre puede tener. Que estuviera allí para poder guiarlo porque, para ellos, no dejaba de ser su muchacho, su pequeño amante de los Nuggets.

Con una mano en el pecho, realizó su habitual gesto de saludo, pero esta vez para despedirse, quizás para siempre.

Él dijo que viviría en cada uno de ellos, de los humanos, en cada roca, cada gota de lluvia. Lo entendían, era Jack, pero de alguna forma ya no lo era. Era un sabor agridulce. Saber que al contrario de la primera vez, Dios no era alguien a quien temerle, ahora estaba de su lado, se sentía... seguro. Pero eso significaba perder al Jack que conocían.

El mundo seguía su curso, lo habían salvado otra vez, pero ellos parecía que no paraban de perder a su gente de alguna forma u otra.

_**"Adiós"** _

Otra vez esas palabras quemando dentro de Dean. Era distinto, claramente. Sabía que Jack, Dios, estaría bien, y que cumpliría su palabra de acompañarlos siempre; pero una parte de él sentía todo el arrepentimiento, el remordimiento por las formas en las que había tratado a aquel que terminó salvando al universo entero.

" _Jack no es familia_ ". El eco de su voz vacía resonaba en su mente . El niño había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse, por el mundo, por ellos, y cegado por el rencor estuvo a punto de dejar que lo hiciera.

Quería disculparse, decir que lo sentía, y que después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo perdonaba. Era hora de seguir adelante. Cas lo querría así. Cas.

—Jack.

El joven celestial detuvo su marcha, quedándose de espaldas con el reflejo del sol brillante sobre su chaqueta blanca.

Dean tenía tantas preguntas, tanto que decir, pero sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Sam a su lado probablemente se encontraba igual o peor, su vínculo con Jack siempre fue mucho más fuerte.

_**"Las respuestas estarán en cada uno de ellos... Quizás no hoy, pero algún día."** _

—Jack. ¿Qué... Qué hay sobre Cas? —murmura.

Es todo lo que atina a preguntar, lo que más le importa en esos momentos. Él era Dios, tenía el poder de traerlo de vuelta, ¿verdad? Chuck lo había hecho más de una vez. Era todo lo que quería pedirle, solo por esa vez, que interviniera, que hiciera una última excepción por ellos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del muchacho, y giró su cabeza para observar a los hermanos una última vez a los ojos.

—Sé que tienes preguntas, Dean. La respuesta está en ti, desde el inicio de todo. En el momento que se conocieron.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

—Lo van a resolver, siempre lo hacen.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer entre la luz, mezclándose con el aire, dejando a los Winchester confundidos y con el corazón en un puño.

Sam tenía la cabeza baja, en un pobre intento de ocultar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus ojos. Se sentía feliz, aliviado, todo el peso que había cargado junto con Dean durante todos esos años cayendo de sus hombros pesadamente. Se sentía extraño. ¿Qué harían ahora?

El camino al búnker fue silencioso. Dean no pudo evitar mirar por el espejo retrovisor con nostalgia, encontrando el asiento vacío. Ni siquiera encendió la radio. Tenía mucho para asimilar, juraría que ambos estaban en shock con todo lo que había ocurrido. Habían ganado. Vencieron al mismísimo Dios.

Cada uno intentaba procesar lo mejor que podía en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca: esa que alguna vez estuvo repleta de hombres de letras, y hasta el tope de cazadores del universo que no tuvo tanta suerte como para tenerlos a ellos; la misma que presenció interminables batallas y discusiones, llena de recuerdos.

Dean le alcanza una cerveza, y se sienta junto a su hermano en una de las mesas. Tarda unos cuantos minutos antes de ser capaz de decir al menos una palabra.

—Ganamos.

Sam no lo miró, solo asintió con la cabeza levente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún no había llamado a Eileen. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? Deberían estar festejando, celebrando.

—Sam —insistió Dean, posando una mano en la espalda del otro, agachándose un poco para observar las pequeñas gotas que escurrían por sus mejillas tímidamente —, ganamos. Somos libres.

El cuerpo de Sam se sacudió con una breve risa, una exhalación. Sorbió su nariz y observó el techo pestañeando repetidas veces, como si estuviera intentando retener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. No sabía ni siquiera por qué lloraba, solo sentía esa presión en el pecho que había aguantado durante toda su vida desvanecerse poco a poco, se sentía liberado, y su cuerpo necesitaba dejarlo salir.

—Somos libres —repite con incredulidad mirando a un punto en el vacío, antes de voltearse para ver a su hermano mayor a los ojos —. ¿Ahora qué, Dean?

—No lo sé. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que sea lo que sea que hagamos, va a ser nuestra decisión.

—Libres...

Dean asintió y elevó su botella en el aire a modo de brindis.

—Libres —afirmó antes de beber un largo sorbo de cerveza.

Se sumieron cada uno en sus pensamientos otra vez por largos minutos.

—Debería llamar a Eileen —comentó el menor, pensando en voz alta.

—Deberías. Ve y celebra, te lo mereces, hermanito.

El mayor golpea amistosamente la espalda de su hermano, quien sonríe con un deje de amargura. Ambos se merecían un descanso.

—¿Quieres venir? Deberías venir conmigo.

—¿Qué? No, gracias. Es decir, solo los estorbaría.

—Eso no es cierto...

—Sam, es _tú_ momento. Quiero que seas feliz, de verdad. No soy ciego, se que te mueres por estar con ella ahora mismo.

Sam desvió la mirada, se sentía atrapado.

—¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Beber hasta olvidar tu nombre?

—Suena como un plan.

—¿Qué hay de _tú_ felicidad, Dean?

El rubio rodó los ojos y se bajó de la mesa de un pequeño salto, dándole así la espalda a su hermano.

—Eso no importa, voy a estar bien... Eventualmente —confesó quedamente, sin mirarlo.

—Mentira.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Eso es pura mierda, Dean! Sabes perfectamente lo que quieres hacer ahora. No puedes ocultar eso de mí, puedo verlo.

El mayor suspiró largo y tendido, incapaz siquiera de intentar discutir, y se volteó para que pudiera verlo.

—Yo...

—Iré contigo.

—¿Qué? No. De ninguna forma.

—Iré contigo, Dean.

—No voy a dejarte que hagas esto Sammy. Ni siquiera tengo un plan aún.

—Lo resolveremos, como siempre lo hacemos.

—No, Sam. ¿Qué hay de Eileen? Nuestro trabajo está hecho, terminamos. Si ella es tu oportunidad de salir definitivamente de toda esta mierda, te sugiero que la tomes.

—Eileen es una cazadora, Dean. Sabrá entenderlo, y si... Si me ama, me esperará.

El rubio negó con la cabeza obstinadamente.

—No. Definitivamente no. Me rehúso a arrastrarte de nuevo conmigo.

Sam se paró de un salto en toda su altura para encararlo.

—Y yo me rehúso a permitirme tener un segundo de felicidad, sabiendo que mi propio hermano no tiene la misma posibilidad.

—No, Sam...

—¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta? —por alguna razón, estaba molesto. —Dean, no soy un niño. Todas las veces que perdimos a Cas, no había nada que pudiera hacer para sacarte de ese dolor, nada. ¿Me vas a decir, que con todo lo que ha ocurrido, ibas a superarlo con sólo una noche de wiskey? ¿Una noche de borrachera tallando su nombre en la mesa sería suficiente?

Los ojos del rubio volaron a la superficie de madera, dónde se podía leer claramente "Castiel", junto a sus iniciales. No recuerda haberlo hecho, solo haber despertado en la mesa sobre un charco de saliva, con la maldita navaja —impregnada con sangre de ángel— en su mano, y una jodida resaca de los mil demonios. El nombre de Jack también estaba ahí, probablemente obra de Sam.

—Claro que no, es solo que...

—Lo supe desde el primer momento —lo interrumpe —, sabía que lo intentarías traer de vuelta si llegábamos a sobrevivir todo aquello. Vi el dolor en tus ojos, Dean, pero también vi la determinación. Soy tu hermano, ¿de verdad creíste, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, que te dejaría hacer esto solo?

Dean no contestó, estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para convencer a su hermano fuera de eso, pero sabía que no había nada más por decir. Sam era su hermano, y ya había tomado una decisión.

—¿Lo quieres?

La pregunta lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero automáticamente asintió. No necesitaba que aclarara a quién o qué se estaba refiriendo. Ambos sabían que se refería a Cas. No sintió vergüenza al admitirlo, ya no, no tenía sentido alguno.

—Entonces lo traeremos de vuelta, una última vez —determinó el más alto —. Nuestro último caso.

—¿Un último trabajo?

—Un último trabajo. Por Cas.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. Él y Sam, otra vez unidos contra el mundo, contra todas las posibilidades.

—Por Cas —repitió con un deje de emoción, chocando el extremo de su botella con la de Sam, y bebiendo un largo trago.


	2. Profound Bond

**Profound Bond**

Luego del pequeño encuentro entre los hermanos, acordaron que sólo lo harían si Sam se largaba de allí en ese mismo instante para reunirse con Eileen. Y así fue.

Dean se quedó en la biblioteca trabajando el caso, el caso más importante de su vida probablemente.

Con una cerveza en la mano, se sumergió entre las páginas de aquellos viejos y gruesos libros. No descansaría, no mientras Cas se estaba pudriendo en el vacío. No descansaría hasta tenerlo en casa con él, a salvo. Daría vuelta el búnker de ser necesario.

Sam regresó al día siguiente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Encontró a Dean con la mejilla pegada a una de las hojas del último libro que leyó. Lo despertó con una taza de café en la mano, listo para trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue contarle que Eileen había estado de acuerdo, y que incluso se había ofrecido a colaborar con lo que sea que necesitaran.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Sammy. Eileen es buena.

Las horas pasaron, así como los días y las semanas. No parecía existir nada entre los archivos que pudiera ayudarlos. Sam iba y venía del búnker, sobre todo por la insistencia de su hermano. Con cada día que pasaba, Dean se frustraba más y más, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. No, porque cada segundo que pasaba, era un segundo más que estaba lejos de Cas, extrañándolo cada momento más que el anterior.

Sam le ayudaba a mantener las esperanzas, pero había días que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de si lo lograrían. Necesitaba conseguir la victoria de su hermano. Después de todo lo que Dean había hecho por él con el correr de los años, necesitaba conseguir aquello para él. Su victoria final: Castiel.

—Dean, tienes que arreglarte. Estás hecho un desastre.

—Mmm… No. —se negó acariciando la espesura de su crecida barba.

—De verdad, Dean. Hueles horrible, necesitas una ducha, urgente.

—Eso no es cier… —levanta el borde de su camisa para olisquear su axila, pero aleja el rostro de inmediato. —Quizás tengas razón.

—Si no levantas tu trasero, te duchas y sales por la puerta del búnker en menos de una hora, voy a sacarte a patadas.

—¿Quién murió y te hizo jefe?

—Vamos, Dean —renegó Sam exasperado por la conducta de su hermano —. No puedes seguir así. Necesitas salir… Cas no querría verte así.

Dean bajó la mirada.

—Vete al infierno… —murmuró levantándose de su asiento, rodeado de botellas, latas y libros. —Muy bajo, incluso para ti, jugar esa carta conmigo, Samuel.

El menor sonrió, agradecido consigo mismo por haber logrado su cometido.

—Solo Rowena puede decirme así, y de hecho estaba pensando que quizás podría hacerle una visita algún día… —se detuvo abruptamente.

—Lo que digas, Samuel.

—Dean.

El rubio no le hizo caso.

—¡Dean!

Pudo llamar su atención lo suficiente para que lo mirara.

—Rowena… Los hechizos…

—Sam, no te estoy siguiendo.

El menor sacudió la cabeza intentando ordenar sus ideas.

—Cuando Rowena murió, ella me dejó todas sus pertenencias ¿recuerdas? Había un montón de hechizos, que aquí no tenemos —explicó rápidamente —. Uno de ellos es el que usé para traer a Eileen de vuelta…

Dean pareció entender hacia donde iban los pensamientos de su hermano.

—¿Me estás diciendo, que quizás haya un hechizo que podamos…?

—Sí. Eso mismo digo. No quiero crear falsas esperanzas pero hay una gran posibilidad de que encontremos algo de utilidad allí.

—Yo conduzco —declaró Dean, agarrando las llaves de su bolsillo trasero y encarando la puerta, justo antes de que Sam lo tomara por el brazo y lo detuviera.

—Ducha. Ahora. No me voy a subir a un auto contigo así.

El rubio soltó un bufido. Ni siquiera él mismo se soportaría dentro de Baby así. Ella no lo merecía.

—Se llama Baby. Es un auto, pero no es “un auto”.

Sam lo soltó y alzó ambas manos con las palmas hacia adelante en un gesto de tregua. El mayor de los Winchester voló hasta las duchas, y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando estuvo listo, se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba eso, era hora de sacar a su nena a pasear un rato.

Las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperaban. En cuestión de horas, pudieron encontrar lo que necesitaban tan desesperadamente: el libro era grueso y viejo, incluso mucho más viejo que los que tenían en el búnker. El único problema era que el libro estaba en un idioma antiguo que no pudieron traducir en el momento, pero por lo poco que pudieron descifrar, podía ser de utilidad.

Regresaron a toda velocidad, con el leve sabor a victoria asomándose lentamente en su boca.

Por eso se encontraban los dos allí en la biblioteca de nuevo, con los restos de la investigación de Dean, entre latas, envoltorios y botellas vacías.

El rubio observaba a través de la mesa a su hermano, expectante y lleno de ilusión, mientras el otro traducía el texto que podía llegar a traer a Cas de vuelta.

Sam frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos el hechizo.

—¿No estás bromeando, verdad?

—No. Creo que esto… Esto es lo que estábamos buscando.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué dice?

Sam lo dudo unos segundos.

— Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Rowena…

—No, ella está ocupada, reinando el infierno y todo eso.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón. ¿Entonces qué?

—Lo haremos nosotros, creo que podemos manejarlo.

—¿Estás seguro? Es decir, es magia muy antigua y poderosa, Dean.

—Podemos hacerlo, Sam. ¿Qué ingredientes necesitamos?

Sam no parecía muy convencido al respecto, pero no iba a discutir con Dean, no luego de semanas de investigación, cuando por fin estaban cerca de llegar a algo.

—Mmm… Bueno, tenemos casi todo aquí… —murmuró analizando entre las páginas del hechizo. —Oh, no. Mierda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean alarmado.

Sam bufó con cansancio y miro a su hermano para poder explicarle, frustrado.

—El hechizo nos puede abrir un portal al vacío pero… No sabemos en qué parte está Cas exactamente. Necesitamos algo suyo, que sea personal…

Dean alzó ambas cejas, desconcertado, no lo había pensado antes. El vacío podía ser infinito como el universo mismo.

—Se llevó todo con él… —aclaró, triste aún de que esa vez no tenía ni siquiera la gabardina para aferrarse. —¿Quizás una de sus corbatas?

El menor negó con la cabeza.

—No. No va a funcionar. Necesitamos “ _algo personal, a lo que el ser celestial haya renunciado voluntariamente_ ”. Osea, algo suyo que haya regalado, básicamente. Puede ser algo así como una pluma o un poco de su gracia, para localizarlo.

—…

La mirada del ojiverde estaba perdida, apagada, desenfocada.

—Por lo que puedo ver —siguió Sam, preocupado por su hermano —, parece ser que este hechizo necesita un vínculo especial con la criatura que se quiere salvar. De veras lo siento, Dean.

—No tienes que disculparte.

—Seguiremos buscando, encontraremos algo.

—No, no lo haremos —susurró perdido, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Sammy lo observó entre confundido y horrorizado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Dean no respondió. Se limitó a darse media vuelta y encaminarse a su habitación. Sam quiso protestar, pero sólo se quedó atónito allí sentado, compadeciendo la horrible situación de su hermano.

Estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando el cazador apareció por el pasillo, cargando una caja de madera oscura entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño, confundido e intrigado.

Dean no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado, con la mirada perdida en otro mundo, y ambas manos aferradas con fuerza a la caja sobre su regazo. Estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que el mayor se removió en el asiento para sacar el llavero de su bolsillo. Busco entre las llaves una distinta a las demás, más antigua. Concordaba con el estilo de la caja, elegante, misteriosa.

Colocó la llave en la ranura, y giró despacio, como si intentara alargar el momento. Cuando la cerradura estuvo libre, se tomó su tiempo en observar el tallado de la tapa mientras lo acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos. Finalmente, la abrió, y dejó al descubierto lo que contenía en su interior.

—¿Esto es…? —por algún motivo estaba susurrando, sumido en un ambiente de solemnidad que le hacía pensar que si levantaba la voz sería irrespetuoso.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo…?

Dean suspiró, sin dejar de observar aquella maravilla, perfecta a sus ojos.

—Es una larga historia —aclaró —. Básicamente él… me encontró bebiendo aquí en la biblioteca una noche que no podía dormir por las pesadillas… —comenzó a explicar. —Fue justo después de que volvió de la muerte la última vez y… No lo sé, solo empezamos a hablar y el tema surgió… Estábamos hablando de sus alas y una cosa llevo la otra y… —hizo una pausa. Recordar momentos con Cas dolía demasiado. —Me hizo cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrí, él estaba sosteniendo esto en la palma de sus manos, me lo estaba extendiendo… —levantó la mirada hacia su hermano que lo observaba conmovido y con atención a cada una de sus palabras. —Me hizo prometerle que no se lo diría a nadie… Se sintió tan… Intimo, ¿sabes?

Sam no respondió, se quedó perdido en aquella hermosa pluma de ángel que yacía delicadamente dentro de la caja forrada de terciopelo azul.

Era la pluma más hermosa que había visto nunca. No estaba seguro si se debía a la historia que su hermano le había contado, o si era por el color negro brillante que hacía reflejos de arcoíris con la luz.

—Es… Hermosa, Dean.

El rubio no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cas me dijo que la había elegido para mí… Que de las pocas que le quedaban, esta era la que más le gustaba, la que más conservaba la belleza de sus alas antes de la caída.

—Me da pena usarla para el hechizo —confesó el castaño.

Dean cerró cuidadosamente la caja otra vez y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Es, probablemente, una de mis posesiones más valiosas, junto con Baby y el diario de papá… —comentó pensativo. —Pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo eso si así consigo tener a Cas de vuelta.

Sam asintió, entendiendo a su hermano perfectamente. Estando tan cerca de conseguirlo, no iba a detenerse por cosas materiales.

—¿Qué más necesitamos? Por favor no me digas algo como popo de unicornio.

—De hecho, creo que tenemos algo de eso —bromeó Sam, para luego continuar con la traducción del hechizo. —Bueno, los ingredientes, están todos. Solo nos falta determinar el lugar correcto para hacer el hechizo.

—¿Lugar?¿Cómo que lugar?

—Sí. Aquí dice que tiene que realizarse en un lugar “marcado” por su presencia o algo así. No es muy específico en realidad, Cas estuvo por todos lados, quizás lo estoy traduciendo mal.

—No, en realidad tiene bastante sentido… Tú dijiste que el hechizo requiere cierto… Vínculo, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. Quizás no sea cualquier lugar en el que haya estado… “Marcado” quizás se refiere a que tiene que ser un lugar importante, significativo para él. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede ser?

Dean negó tristemente con la cabeza, escarbando en lo profundo de su cerebro por alguna pista que pudiera ayudarlos.

—No tengo ni la más jodi… —se detuvo a mitad de la oración.

Las luces del búnker comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente, poniendo a los Winchester en estado de alerta, apuntando hacia todas partes con su arma. Un estallido llamó su atención.

Los focos de luz de uno de los costados de la biblioteca comenzaron a explotar en orden, uno tras otro, dejando caer algo parecido a chispas de fuego, que se arrastraban brillantes y eléctricas hasta el suelo.

Cuando la última lámpara de la hilera se desintegró en un una pequeña explosión de chispas, hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que todas las luces del búnker dejarán de parpadear y volvieran a la normalidad.

—Pero qué diablos… —murmuró Sam, guardando la pistola en la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Dean estaba congelado, con la mirada perdida hacia la última lámpara que estalló. Una imagen que no olvidaría jamás en su vida comenzó a martillar fuerte contra su cráneo, gritando por salir; el recuerdo reproduciéndose en su cabeza como una película.

—¿Dean?

En su mente no paraba de resonar la voz de Jack, sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer cobrando sentido.

_“La respuesta está en ti, desde el inicio de todo. En el momento que se conocieron.”_

Les había dado una pista, y no lo habían entendido. Ahora sí. Jack les había enviado una señal para aclarar sus ideas.

—Oh, bendito seas, Jack —reaccionó finalmente Dean.

—¿Qué?

—Ya lo tengo, Sam —dijo volteando a ver a su hermano que lo observaba con ojos de cachorro confundido —. Ya sé dónde tenemos que realizar el hechizo.


	3. Angel by the Wings

**Angel by the Wings**

Lo entendía ahora. Entendía por qué Jack no había sacado a Cas del vacío en el primer segundo que tuvo el poder para hacerlo.

Al principio el cazador, luego de que el shock del momento pasara, se sintió molesto, incluso enojado con el "muchacho-Dios", otra vez.

No podía comprender cómo, luego de todas las cosas que Castiel había hecho por él, no lo traía de vuelta.

Pero ahora entendía. Allí parado en el centro del enorme granero, con la paredes repletas de borrosos y percudidos símbolos de protección que alguna vez dibujó con Bobby, lo entendía.

Castiel lo había salvado, de todas las formas imaginables posibles, y ahora él tenía la posibilidad de devolverle el favor; la chance de decirle: " _Yo fui el que te tomó con fuerza y... sacó tu maldito y emplumado culo de la perdición"._

Además, tuvo tiempo suficiente para procesar lo que sentía.

Luego de todo el embrollo con Chuck, Billie y el vacío, sus emociones eran una caravana de puro desastre. No estaba seguro de haber reaccionado correctamente si Jack le devolvía a Cas en ese mismo momento, en el medio de todo el caos y shock.

Podía ver eso ahora, y estaba agradecido, y emocionado. Una vez que sus sentimientos estuvieron en orden —o todo lo en orden que pueden estar siendo Dean Winchester—, la ansiedad de sacarlo de su pecho, de poder decirle a Cas todo lo que pasaba por se mente y su corazón, aumentaba con cada segundo de espera.

Todo ese tiempo había estado tan concentrado en encontrar el cómo traerlo, que nunca se puso a pensar qué pasaría una vez que lo tuviera de vuelta.

Y eso es lo que piensa mientras está parado frente al pequeño altar preparado en el suelo, listo para realizar el hechizo que podría cambiarlo todo para el resto de su vida.

Toda la excitación y la ansiedad acumulada durante la espera, se reducían hasta ese momento. Levantó la vista del ritual a sus pies, y miró a su hermano a los ojos, asustado y nervioso.

—¿Estás listo?

—No —respondió en un murmullo suave.

Era cierto, estaba asustado, luego de tanto tiempo deseando por ese momento, tenía miedo.

¿Qué si había interpretado mal las palabras del ángel? Era un ángel, después de todo. Quizás no terminaba de comprender las emociones humanas, y estaba confundido. O quizás sus emociones, y lo que entendía por amor, no se traducían exactamente a las emociones humanas.

La incertidumbre lo carcomía lentamente por dentro. No sé había permitido pensar en ese tipo de cosas, hasta ese momento. Él tenía sus sentimientos claros como nunca antes. ¿Serían compatibles con los de Castiel?¿O todo era producto de su estúpida imaginación?

Sea como sea, no podría averiguarlo, no a menos que lo trajera de vuelta. Es era lo importante, tenerlo a su lado. No interesaba si Cas lo quería de la misma forma o no. Viviría con el corazón roto por el resto de su vida, pero al menos lo tendría a él a su lado.

No menos nervioso que antes, pero con decisión, se agachó junto al enorme tazón de bronce que contenía todo lo necesario para abrir el portal. Solo faltaba un ingrediente, que aún reposaba delicadamente sobre el terciopelo azul dentro de la caja de madera.

La tomó con cuidado entre sus manos, sintiendo la suavidad entre sus callosos dedos, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le producía el contacto —justo el mismo que Cas le generaba—, antes de colocarla lentamente dentro del cuenco para completar el hechizo.

Una grieta se comenzó a formar en el medio de aquel olvidado granero, oscura, casi amenazante. Había funcionado.

Dean se puso de pie. Echó una última mirada a su hermano, quien solo asintió con la cabeza una vez, dándole ánimos, y se encaminó con firmes pasos al portal. Apretó con fuerza la espada de ángel que sostenía en su mano derecha, y con lentitud acercó la punta de sus dedos a aquella fisura de luz que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que no veía nada. Nada frente a él. Sólo los colores que quedaron revoloteando luego de observar algo demasiado brillante por más tiempo del necesario. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano, intentando aclarar su visión.

La grieta brillaba a sus espaldas, permitiéndole ver qué no había absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Era algo bastante abrumador a decir verdad. Es difícil imaginarse la nada.

—¿Cas? —susurró bajito.

Encendió la linterna que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, y se sorprendió al ver que la luz emanando del portal no estaba siendo de ayuda en absoluto.

Allí frente a él, solo a unos cinco pasos de distancia, se encontraba el cuerpo de su ángel. Parecía dormido. Se apresuró a su lado.

Todas las dudas, todas las inquietudes que pudiera llegar a tener, carecían de real importancia.

Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo, tomando el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos. Parecía un ángel durmiendo. Se tomó unos segundos para observarlo, su angelical presencia una última vez.

El plan era simple: no podría sacar a Castiel del vacío si seguía siendo un ángel. Quizás hubiera funcionado, pero no por mucho tiempo. El vacío hubiera encontrado la forma de llevárselo de nuevo.

Con eso en mente, Dean empuñó con fuerza la espada de ángel e hizo con ella un pequeño corte en la garganta de Castiel. De esa forma, lo que quedaba de su gracia comenzó a salir en una especie de humo brillante, introduciéndose en el frasquito que el cazador llevaba colgado en el cuello.

—Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean... Dean Winchester.

Una voz familiar sonó a sus espaldas, arrastrándose amenazante.

—¿Meg?

—No estés tan seguro —repitió la misma voz, materializándose frente a Dean con la forma de la demonio —. ¿Acaso no sabes que no me gusta que interrumpan mi sueño? Castiel me pertenece, hicimos un trato. El ángel es mío.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —dijo con sorna, apretando a Castiel aún inconsciente contra su cuerpo, y tomando entre sus dedos el recipiente que contenía la gracia del ángel —Verás, acabo de sacarle su jugo —explicó, para luego determinar con un poco más de firmeza —. No puedes tenerlo.

La figura de Meg frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—Ya puedes volver a tu pequeña siesta. —terminó el rubio, poniéndose de pie mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Castiel entre sus brazos. El frasco colgando de su cuello emitía un calor que intensificaba aquel que ya sentía en su pecho; y emitía una tenue luz que reflejaba el rostro de Cas, haciéndole lucir más hermoso aún.

Caminó a paso firme la corta distancia que lo separaba de la grieta, y la atravesó sin mirar atrás.

Se encontró con la mirada de su hermano, que lo observaba con alivio aparente de que estuvieran de vuelta. Lo habían logrado.

Dio unos pocos pasos lejos del portal, mientras Sam se apresura a desmontar el altar, provocando que la grieta comenzara a cerrarse. Se arrodilló en el suelo, incrédulo.

Tenía a Cas entre sus brazos. Tenía a Cas de vuelta. Una pequeña sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, y apretó el cuerpo del otro en un abrazo que tenía mucho tiempo de espera.

Sam veía la escena conmovido, pero decidió que quizás era mejor darle a su hermano algo de privacidad, así que optó por ir a guardar las cosas que habían utilizado al coche.

Se puso de cuclillas y recogió todo rápidamente con cuidado. Lo que encontró lo sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, y se limitó a llevarse todo silenciosamente hasta el auto.

Pasaron largos segundos, quizás minutos, antes de que el cuerpo del ángel comenzara a removerse bajo la atenta mirada de Dean. Cuando por fin abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue la mirada esmeralda del humano que lo había hecho caer —en todos los sentidos de la palabra— llenos de emoción, brillantes por las lágrimas que no se habían derramado.

—¿Dean? —murmuró, con la voz profunda, ronca por el tiempo que estuvo sin pronunciar palabra.

¿Era un sueño? Cas no estaba seguro. Se sentía diferente a todos los sueños que tenía sobre Dean en el vacío. Había algo distinto. La sensación que le producía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su humano era demasiado agradable, demasiado real como para estar soñando.

—Tenemos que hablar.


	4. Cursed or Not

**Cursed or Not**

Castiel parecía confundido.

—Dean. —repitió sin poder creérselo. Como si repetir su nombre le ayudara distinguir si era real o no.

El rubio, casi tan incrédulo como el otro, se sentía en una nube. Lo apretó contra su pecho y le depósito un beso sobre la coronilla, permitiendo que el aroma de su cabello oscuro le llenara los pulmones, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. El ángel se dejó hacer, tenía miedo de moverse, y que todo resultará ser un seño y despertar.

—Te tengo, Cas —susurró el cazador emocionado, sin despegarse ni un milímetro del otro.

Era su turno de decirlo. Era su turno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de decirle a Cas que estaba ahí para él. Que lo protegería y que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurar su felicidad.

—Dean… ¿c-cómo? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó dudoso, separándose apenas unos centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos —¿Aún estoy soñando?

El rubio frunció el ceño apenas, e inclinó su cabeza, como muchas veces el ángel lo había hecho. Recordando lo que Castiel había dicho hacía más de una década atrás, en ese exacto lugar, murmuró sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules:

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que mereces ser salvado?

Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Cas. El cazador, por su parte, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

—Dean… ¿c-cómo? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó dudoso, separándose apenas unos centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos —¿Aún estoy soñando?

El rubio frunció el ceño apenas, e inclinó su cabeza, como muchas veces el ángel lo había hecho. Recordando lo que Castiel había dicho hacía más de una década atrás, en ese exacto lugar, murmuró sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules:

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que mereces ser salvado?

Esa respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Cas. El cazador, por su parte, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

—Te lo dije… Prefiero tenerte —llevó una de sus manos al borde del cuello de la gabardina y bajó la mirada —. Te necesito.

Cas no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de sorpresa. Había vuelto a la vida otra vez, al parecer, y estaba entre los brazos de su persona favorita, su primer y único amor, diciéndole cosas que no hubiera podido ni siquiera soñar.

—P-pero… El trato. El vacío…

—Sí. Sobre eso —atajó, recordando las noches en las que había estado bebiendo, molesto con Castiel por no haberle contado sobre el maldito trato —. Hiciste un trato. Hiciste un estúpido trato y yo lo rompí… De nada.

Cas era consciente de que había repetido las mismas palabras que él había dicho cuando hizo el trato con Billie años atrás. Pero no importaba. Todo aquello ya no importaba.

—Dean yo…

—Espera. Tengo algo que decirte. Déjame decir esto, por favor…

Cas asintió, observándolo con atención.

—Deberías saber esto… No puedes decirme que me amas, e irte así. No puedes dejarme con las palabras en la boca. No puedes irte así, sin dejarme decirte que no eras sólo tú. No merecías irte pensando que no eras amado. No merecías irte creyendo que lo único que querías, no podías tenerlo. Yo… puedo dártelo… quiero dártelo. Si me aceptas, deberías saber que te amo, que siempre te he amado y que nada, ninguna fuerza en este maldito universo, puede evitar que te ame..

El silencio sepulcral en el granero estaba matando a Dean. Cas solo lo observaba, con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada sorprendida. El cazador dejó salir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había estado reprimiendo por tantos años.

—¿Es esto real? —susurró Castiel al fin con inseguridad.

Dean levantó la mirada, y con toda la convicción del mundo respondió:

—Tú lo dijiste, Cas… Nosotros somos reales.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. El cazador decidió que si esa era la única oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría y ya, lidiaría con las consecuencias más tarde. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, acortó la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros, y besó delicadamente sus labios. No esperaba que Castiel correspondiera, pero cuando el ángel llevó una mano a su cuello para profundizar el beso, todas las preocupaciones se esfumaron.

Fue un beso lento, lleno de emociones que habían estado reprimidas durante demasiado tiempo, disfrutando de cada sensación, de cada roce.

¿Existía algo como el sabor a ángel? Dean no estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar, ambos estaban con las mejillas enrojecidas, las respiraciones agitadas. Dean llevó una de sus manos al pequeño frasco colgando en su pecho. Tenía que decírselo. Se quitó el cordel pasándolo sobre su cabeza, y se lo extendió a Cas que lo miraba extrañado.

—Cas… Lo siento, tú…

—Lo sé, Dean. Lo noté. Eso no importa ahora.

—Pero…

El ex-ángel cerró la mano sobre la del rubio, dirigiéndola a su pecho de regreso.

—Quiero que lo tengas… Yo ya no lo necesito, de todas formas.

—Sé que no es lo mejor, pero era la única forma…

—Dean. ¿Es que no lo ves? —explicó el moreno con paciencia. —Mi felicidad no está en ser un ángel. Mi felicidad no está en el poder que representa. Mi felicidad eres tú… Y si ser humano, significa que puedo estar contigo, estoy bien con eso. Prefiero vivir lo que me resta de vida humana amándote, que toda la eternidad siendo un ángel.

—Si sirve de algo, para mí, siempre vas a ser _mi ángel…_

**FIN**.


	5. Don't You Cry No More

**Don't You Cry No More**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Sam los esperaba en el auto. Ya había anochecido cuando los vio salir por las enormes puertas de madera.

Se sorprendió cuando Dean le arrojó las llaves del Impala con su mano libre, la otra la tenía ocupada sosteniendo la mano de Castiel.

Cuando notó el detalle no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba muy feliz por el par de idiotas, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Solo apoyó su gigantesca mano en el hombro del ángel y le dio un apretón.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Cas.

En el camino, no hubo ningún tipo de conversación. Sam había prendido la radio en una estación de rock tranquilo, y cada tanto espiaba el asiento trasero por el espejo retrovisor.

Dean había pasado un brazo por encima de los hombros de Castiel, y a los pocos minutos se habían dormido en una especie de abrazo. El cazador no había tenido ni un breve descanso, ni siquiera cuando todo el asunto de Chuck había terminado; y volver de la muerte otra vez, debía ser bastante agotador. Después de todos y cada uno de los apocalipsis que habían superado juntos, se lo merecían. Merecían ser felices. Habían salvado el mundo una vez más, era suyo. El mundo era suyo, y también la posibilidad de ser felices.

Lo único que Sam rogaba para sus adentros, era que la puerta en la que la espalda de Dean se encontraba apoyada, estuviera con el seguro puesto.

No podía esperar a contárselo a Eileen.

El cielo estaba controlado, Jack se haría cargo de ello; el Infierno estaba bajo el mando de la mejor gobernante que pudieran encontrar —era hora que tuvieran una reina para variar—, Rowena. Pero los monstruos seguirían ahí. No estaba muy seguro de que harían al respecto.

Si las cosas —Dios-Jack quiera que no— volvían a ponerse mal, ellos estarían ahí. El búnker de los hombres de letras estaría abierto para cualquier cazador que necesitara un libro, un consejo, o un lugar en el que pasar la noche.

Ellos, probablemente, se tomarían un tiempo. Él quería un tiempo para disfrutar con Eileen, y Dean seguramente haría lo que no pudo hacer la última vez: acompañar a Cas y ayudarlo a atravesar todo su proceso de “humanización”.

Estuvo pensando, que quizás era hora para ellos de retirarse, sentar cabeza. Dejar que los nuevos cazadores se hicieran cargo. Ayudarían con lo que pudieran, por supuesto, esa era su vida después de todo; pero sus días de arriesgarse a que los maten habían terminado.

Cuando pensaba en su futuro, solía ver muchas decapitaciones, balas y una muerte sangrienta y dolorosa; pero ahora, lo único que le llegaba a la mente eran imágenes de un sueño que había quedado enterrado muchos años atrás. Podía escuchar campanas de boda, quizás un par de niños, su hermano y él con un traje que no era para hacerse pasar por agentes del FBI. De quién era la boda no importaba, podía ser de Charlie y Stevie tranquilamente. Lo que importaba era que se veían felices.

Lo hablaría con su hermano, llegado el momento. Ahora solo se dejaría llevar, escuchando la suave música de fondo, y los leves ronquidos de los tortolitos en la parte de atrás. Necesitaban ser felices.

Recordó, con simpatía, lo que Dean le había estado repitiendo por varios años y nunca habían podido concretar.

_Quizás era hora para ellos, su familia, de enterrar los pies descalzos en la arena, beber unas cervezas, y disfrutar de la vista y el incesante sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo con un murmullo en la orilla._

_El mundo era suyo, después de todo._

Sabía que dónde sea que estuviera, en todas partes o en ninguna, Jack estaría sonriendo… y así era. 


End file.
